To determine the dose related safety and immune response to a subunit H5 influenza vaccine consisting of a recombinant hemagglutinin cloned from A/Hong Kong/156/97 (H5N1) adn expressed in insect cells by recomb. baculovirus and to determine the immunogenicity of low-dose boosting and to evaluate optimal interval between vaccinations.